


Would your son like some toes?

by ImHavingAStroke



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Awkward Boners, BDSM, Baby Frodo, Barbed Penis, Blow Jobs, Blue Balls, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Connor, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Choking, Clown Vagina (IT), Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Bondage, Cock Rings, Cock Slapping, Cock Tease, Cock Vore, Daddy Kink, Dick Jokes, Dildos, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Double Oral Penetration, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Ghost Sex, Girl Penis, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Heavy BDSM, Inspired By Undertale, Large Cock, Lesbians in Space, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Magic Cock, Oral Sex, Penis Friday, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Undertale, Prostate Milking, Public Hand Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Robot Kink, Robot Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sam Winchester Has a Vagina, Small Penis, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Talking Penis, Talking Vagina, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImHavingAStroke/pseuds/ImHavingAStroke
Summary: hmm......crucnch





	Would your son like some toes?

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK MY ASS AAAUG GOD FUCKING HELL GOD FUCK DAM

It was a beautiful sunny Monday on the shore of Lake St. Clair and Hank and Connor were chilling on the beach (fyi they are NOT in a homosexual relationship if you think they are unfollow me right now or i will track your location and kill you. They are father and son. Fuck you). Hank is eating a fudge pop. “Can i have some?” Connor asks. Hank looks at him sternly with stern eyes and says “NO.” Connor looks upset and Hank adds “If you eat it you will die. You don’t have internal organs.” Suddenly, a bearded man and an ugly fucking toad man materialized in front of them. “What the fuck?’:” hank screams. “Hello, my name is riker and this is Worf.” the bearded man introduces himself. Worf pulls out his funny looking gun and points it at the man and the android. “You are coming with us” Worf said sternly with stern eyes. Suddenly, they were all beamed aboard the Enterprise. They materialized in a bedroom that was a decent size with a large bed. “Hmmm what is this” Connor inquires, “why have you brought us here.” Riker and worf approach the two. Worf turns aoround and says “I have to piss and shidt.” Riker starts fukcking screaming”Are you kiddin g me are you serious right now are you fucking kidding me you’ve got to b kidding me” he says loud and frustrated. Worf goes lik e :( and does a potty dance. “P-pwease” worf begs. Riker sighs and rolls his eyes. “Fine, you can go my precious kitten.” Riker responds as Worf nuzzles his cheek before scampering off to the potty. Connor clings onto Hank’s arm and hides behind him. “Dad i’m scared…” he whimpers. “Its ok my baby boy. My sweet boy. Angel……...precious boy…” hank reassures Connor and pulls out his gun from between his ass cheeks. He points it at the oblivious Rikner, whos back is facing them. “Im going to fucking kill you if you dont let us go” Hank threatens. Riker turns around and sees the gun adn smirks. “Heh,,,,,,primitive..” he pulls out his phaser and shoots the gun an d it disappears. “HOLY CRAP!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE FREAK?????” hank flips his butt. Worf comes back from taking a massive klingon poop. “Honey, whats going on?” he questions Riker, who is pointing his phaser at the two poor unarmed souls. Worf raises his eyebrow and looks at riker sternly. “Babe, its not what it looks like….” Riker puts the phaser away and raises his hands over his head, trying to protect the last sliver of innocence Worf might still see in him. Worf puts his hands on his hips and looks at Riker very sternly, glaring him down. He then turns to the trembling pair. “I apologize for the way my husband is acting.” Worf sighs apologetically, relaxing his body. “We have researched what kinds of food your people ate during this time period to make you feel more at home.” Worf walks over to a table and picks up a bowl of orange looking bendy thumbs. “I believe these are called ‘cheese-toes’, would you care for some?” Worf asks hospitably. Hank hesitantly takes a cheeto and eats it. “mmmmm scrumptious.” he comments. Worf looks at connor who is hiding behind his daddy. “Would your son like some toes?” he asks. “Hmmmm no he cant eat hes a robot. Tell em son” hank responds. Connor makes a bunch of funny beeping noises computers make. “Not another one are yuo fucking serious” Riker says with anger and Worf slaps him on the back of the neck, causing a brain on skull collision and an internal hemorrhage. “Shut up.” worf said through gritted teeth. Riker couldnt say anything because his left frontal lobe was severely damaged. Hank ate the bowl of cheetos and licked his grimey cheese dust covered finger.\s. “Ok can we go now” hank said. “Unforttunately, no.” wrof responded sadly with a hint o f sadness. Connor starts to cry and hank comforts his baby boy. good boy, sweet angel. “Youre giving my son anxiety. Look at him look what you fucking did.” hank said as he patted connor’s back in a fatherly manner. Worf lookedd at riker who was fucking brain dead and started to cry and hugged his husband. “We didnt mean for this to happen” worf said between sobs as he clenched riker tight in his arms. Riker didnt respond because he is a vegetable. Soon everyone is crying an d having very intimate momnets.not like sex like. Theyre all being nice and hugging and its a very nice scene where everyone is hugging it out and crying and theyre all vulnerable. Then, Picard walks in and seees this. “What is going on a party and i wasnt invited” he said and immediately started crying too. Then, picard tackled connor and put two fingers ulp his butt. Soon connor died. “Bro what the f we were having a fucking moment and you ruined it dumbass” worf said sternly. Hank started screaming and picked up connor’s body”HE DIDNT DESERVE THIS WHAT THE FUCK HE LITERALLY DIDNT FUCKING DESERVE THIS” he cried out, cradling his son’s body. “Its ok papa im not dead” Connor said, revived. Hank hugged connor and cried some more. Then picard and worf cried again really loud but riker didnt react because hes a tomato. “Hey you guys wanna watch ghostbusters 2” worf asked and everyone nodded and they all watched ghostbusters 2 the end.


End file.
